Face Down
by Greyowl23
Summary: Annabeth Chase is dating Luke Castellan. Luke's popular while Annabeth's just another outcast. Luke is abusing Annabeth and is ruining her life. She can't tell anyone. She feels so alone until she literally runs into the new student Percy. Will Annabeth have the courage to tell someone before Luke hurts her even more? Rated T. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Luke looked at me with an almost psychopathic grin. "Luke," I said trying to back away as he moved closer,"I'm tired of this. You can't treat me this way." He moved closer and grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Actually, Annie," he said moving closer to me,"I can. Who's going to care, your dad? You know he won't and it's not like you have any friends that'll care. And if you tell Thalia you'll regret it." He let go of my face and grabbed me around the waist forcing me to the couch in his apartment. "Now you will stay right here and you won't move or you will regret it," he said while throwing me on the couch. He went to his room and returned a few minutes later in a towel. What happened next I swore to myself I'd never tell anyone. I would just be Annabeth Chase on the outside but inside I'd be the Annabeth that's abused by her jerk boyfriend.

-two months later-

Luke and I were walking down the hallway and he grabbed my hand and whispered angrily,"You have to pretend you like me in public, Chase. Or people will think something's up. And we don't want them to figure out, do we?"

"No we don't," I muttered quietly thinking of how I would explain the bruise on my face from where Luke hit me. He wasn't thinking and hit me in the face and I can't cover it up like I can with my arms. I forced a smile and walked down the hallway holding Luke's hand in my sweaty palm. I felt tears sting my eyes and muttered where Luke couldn't hear,"Prime example of how screwed up my life is."

"What was that, Chase?" Luke asked, clearly furious. I was about to answer with a lie when he said,"For that, you're missing first period." As the bell rang, Luke grabbed my wrist as he dragged me into a janitors closet, locking the door behind us. He pinned up against the wall and started kissing me as I refused to open my mouth. For that, he punched me in the gut and so I did as I was supposed to. He let me out of the janitors closet as the first period end bell rang. As we walked out Luke said," Thanks Annie, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Luke I can't ," I said softly,"I have plans with Tha-"

"I said I'll see you this afternoon," he growled cutting me off.

We both went separate ways and Thalia walked up to me. "Hey Annie," she said I cringed at the nickname because it reminds me of when Luke calls me that name. I wish I could tell Thalia everything. Thalia looks at my complex expression and asks,"You okay, Annabeth?"

"Yeah it's just I have to cancel our plans tonight," I said sadly," my dad's having work friends over and he wants me to meet them."

"At least he's including you in the family now," Thalia said cheerily. I wish, I thought to myself. I waved by to Thalia and trudged down the hallway with tears stinging my eyes. I was shyly looking down at my feet when I walked right in to somebody. My books and folders went flying everywhere. I leaned down to pick them up and then I remembered the person.

I sniffled my eyes still stinging from thoughts if Luke,"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, you know me, the school klutz." The person didn't respond so I assumed they were a ticked popular,"I'll do your homework for you if you want, just- I don't want to embarrass Luke by being his clumsy girlfriend."

The person bent down and surprisingly helped me pick up my stuff while saying,"You've got a boyfriend, bummer. I got rejected by a cute girl on my first day here- oh god you're crying, are you hurt?"

He helped me stand up and my cheeks were red since he called me a 'cute girl',"No the crying isn't your fault, I've got my own issues. I'm assuming your new." I looked at his face finally and he was muscular, handsome, and had messy jet black hair and sea green eyes. "I'm Annabeth Chase, my boyfriends Luke Castellan. In your next few days here, you'll hear a lot about him and not a lot about me."

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson. And why are you in a relationship with a popular kid if you're clearly not happy with him?" He asked almost expertly. The bell for second period rang and he said,"I've gotta go. See you around, Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I spent the rest if the day thinking of beautiful Annabeth Chase. There was something missing about the way she acted. She clearly despised Luke, but why would she stay with him? Something didn't make sense and it worried me to see her crying. I barely knew the girl and I was acting like she was my girlfriend. I shook my head clear of the thoughts for the rest of the class.

When I saw her as I exited my class I saw Annabeth and I said,"Hey, Annabeth."

She smiled,"hey Percy I-" she froze as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up next to her.

"Hey babe." He said grabbing her hand as she awkwardly moved towards him.

She smiled and said,"Hi Luke."

"You ready to go?" He asked Annabeth and she nodded as she walked out of the school building,"I'll be right there, Annabeth." He looked at me and said,"Bro, lay off my girlfriend."

Annabeth's POV

I got out of Luke's car and walked to the door of Luke's apartment. He unlocked the door, and as soon as we were inside he drug me to his bedroom. "Before we do anything else, I wanna talk to you," Luke said softly. This meant it was 'time to slap and punch you for all the idiotic crap you've done today' time. I sat on his bed and braced myself for the first round of slaps."First you cried in the hallway, that's unacceptable," he said as he slapped me in the face then punched me in the gut. "Secondly, you ran into somebody in the hallway, I hate to do this but it ruins my rep when you do that," Luke said with a smirk as this time he hit me in the arm repeatedly. "Lastly, you smiled and talked with another boy, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked innocently and finished off with shoving me into the wall.

"I'm sorry, Luke," I said almost crying,"I'll do better, I'll really try."

"Good," he said as he picked me up and put me on his bed. "Now, don't act like you did in the janitors closet and we'll be fine," he said as he kissed me. He then deepened the kiss and I tried not to cry.

-linebreak-

I laid in Luke's bed frozen in place. Luke moved closer to me and kissed my cheek,"You know Annabeth, I'm glad we're still together," Luke said like we were in a normal relationship."I've gotta get home soon," I said sitting up.

Luke grabbed me and pulled me against him and he kissed my head," You're not leaving yet. You're staying right here. Tell your parents you're staying at Thalia's," he said handing me my phone.

"But I-" I started but Luke cut me off.

"Tell your parents you're staying at Thalia's," he repeated sternly and I did what he said. After I hung up the phone, Luke turned over and grinned,"Niw where were we?" He said as he grabbed my waist and started making out with me. I closed my eyes and waited for the dreadful thing to end.

Thalia's POV-the next day

I sat on my bed listening to music when I heard someone calling my name. I pulled out my headphones and walked down the stairs, to see Annabeth standing there. "Hey Annie," I said,"what're you doing here?"

"I figured since last night I had to cancel because of Lu- my dad. You might want to go do something. Just us," she said moving nervously. She seemed upset and her eyes were red.

"Did last night go okay?" I asked, thinking I might be able to get something out of her.

"Oh-um-yeah it was fine, I don't really want to talk about it," she said and it looked like she could break down crying any second now. I have her a hug and all she said was,"I wish it was just a dream." I assumed she was talking about the way her family treated her, but deep down I swore she had almost said Luke a while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I called a student I made friends with yesterday and I asked her what Annabeth's number was. She reluctantly gave it to me,"Be careful," she said as she hung up the phone,"Annabeth's known for kicking dudes where it hurts except for Luke."

I laughed as I hung up the phone I dialed Annabeth's number. Annabeth answered with,"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi this is Percy Jackson. We literally ran into each other in the hallway yesterday," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh yeah. Still sorry about that. Why do you have my number, are you going to sue me?" I heard her chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"No," I said laughing,"I just wanted to call you because you're one of the only friendly faces I met yesterday."

"I don't remember giving you my number," she said,"maybe our collision caused some memory loss."

"No you didn't," I said blushing,"I got it from a friend. I just figured maybe I could hang out with you and your friends, and maybe your boyfriend sometime."

I could hear the uncomfortableness in her voice. "Yeah we might be able to do that. I'll call you later, Percy. I've gotta go. Bye." She hung up the phone leaving me troubled by the complex mind of Annabeth Chase .

My mom walked in my room as I hung up the phone,"You like the girl don't you Percy?" She asked calmly.

I laid down on my bed,"I don't know, she has a boyfriend and I can tell she despises him and she gets uncomfortable whenever someone mentions him."

My mom sat down on my bed,"Maybe if you become good friends with her, you can ask about it. But for now just be a good friend to her, Percy."

"Ok," I said. As soon as she left I dialed Annabeth's number and as soon as she answered I asked,"Where are you at?"

"Uh the mall with my friend Thalia, why?" She responded confused.

"No reason," I said hanging up the phone and running out the door. "Mom I'm going to the mall," I shouted closing the for behind me.

-linebreak-

I entered the mall and almost immediately. She was sitting by herself as I said,"Annabeth!"

She jumped and said," Percy, thank God it's you. For a minute you sounded like..." Her voice wavered.

I finished for her,"Luke." She nodded and I said,"Why do you stay with him?" I asked moving closer trying to comfort her.

"Because, Percy!" She half shouted then she got quiet. "Because he..." Again her voice faltered.

"Because why?" I asked trying to quiet down with her.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand," she said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Try me," I said hugging her as she cried. "It's been me and my mom my whole life. I never knew my dad, I know more about girls feelings than you think."

She looked at me with her grey eyes,"If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my mom, as soon as I was born she left me with my dad." I looked at her because she knew I knew she was trying to change the subject. "I can't tell you Percy, he'll hurt you because-"

"Because Luke hurts you," I said finishing for her. She nodded and started crying. All the pieces fit together, the way she flinched when he was around and when people mentioned him. I hugged her tighter and I said,"Anything else?"

She nodded and she said,"He...well...you know...that. The first time, I told him to stop and he didn't. Then it escalated to where he does it at least once everyday. Percy..." Her voice broke then she managed to say while sobbing,"help me get away from him. I hate him so much."

Everything made sense like why she had to leave everyday. I told her,"I won't let him hurt you anymore,Annabeth, I promise." I remembered we were in the mall so I said,"Let's go back to my place."


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I grabbed Percy's hand and he blushed as we walked into his house. We were greeted by who I assumed was his mom.

"Mom this is my..." He paused for a minute then continued,"friend, Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth! I'm Sally," she said shaking my hand,"are you okay, honey?" I nodded and she said,"I made cookies for you guys, you can stay here for a while if its okay with your parents."

"I'm sure my dad won't mind," I said. "Percy can we go talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah," he said leading me to his room. "Mom we'll be in my room." He closed the door behind us and asked,"Is something wrong, Annabeth?"

"Um... Sort of," I said grabbing his hand,"after I get rid of Luke and those problems, I wanted to know if you maybe would want to go on a...ummm... Date or something." I was blushing like crazy and I assumed his grin meant yes. I sat down on his bed and took in the surroundings as my phone rang. It was Thalia. I answered and said,"Hey Thals."

"Annie where are you? You left me at the mall!" She shouted into the phone. "It's okay, at least I drove.

"I'm so sorry Thalia," I said,"I'm at Percy Jackson's house."

"Wait the new kid from my mythology class?" She asked and I nodded, then I remembered she couldn't see me. "What're you doing at his house?"

"Uh...Thalia there's something I need to tell you. It's about Luke."

"Oh speaking of him, he's looking for you everywhere." Thalia said,"Should I tell him where your-"

"No!" I shouted,"Thalia, Luke's been doing something. He's been...well...Thalia he's been doing things to me that I don't want him to do. I couldn't tell you because he said he would kill you."

"Oh Annabeth," she said,"I'm so sorry. Should I call the cops?"

"No," I said into the phone,"I'm about to. Bye Thalia. Where is he right now?"

"At his house," she said,"bye Annie."

I dialed the cops and showed it to Percy saying,"Now it's time to get down to business." I called them and as soon as they answered I said,"Hi this is Annabeth Chase. I need to report someone for abuse and..." I faltered and Percy gave me a nod of encouragement. "I need to report him for abuse and rape. His name is Luke Castellan." After that they asked me a bunch of other questions and when I hung up I was almost to tears.

After a little bit a cop knocked on Percy's door. I opened the door and he asked,"Are you Annabeth Chase?" I nodded and he handed me a paper saying,"Mr. Castellan is being apprehended, and here is the court date. We will have someone talk to you before the date so they can speak for you in court."

"I-I have to go to the courthouse too?" The cop nodded and I said,"Okay, thank you officer, have a good night."

Percy entered his living room and I ran to him, and was wrapped in his embrace. "Hey Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here." He looked down at me and I dried my eyes. I smiled at him, when he leaned down like he was about to kiss me and I moved away. "Okay, no kissing, I got it."

I smiled and said,"Thank you for being such an understanding... Ummm I'm not sure what you are to me right now." He laughed and I chuckled lightly. I finally felt relieved that something was starting to go right in my life. I spoke to soon as I felt puke rise in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Percy came in after I was done with a worried look on his face.

"You okay, Annabeth?" He asked rubbing my back.

The only word that escaped my lips was,"Crap." I really hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. Of course with my luck, I wouldn't be surprised.

-linebreak-

After I left Percy's, I stopped by the store, ignoring the weird state the cashier gave me. I ran up to the bathroom when I got home and set a timer. When it dinged I tried to control my breathing. I opened my eyes and saw a plus sign. That's when I lost it. I ran to my room and cried uncontrollably. Now there's no point in trying to prove what Luke did. Because of stupid Luke there was enough proof of me being pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia's POV

After I received the news about Luke I was stunned. Luke had been our friend since Annabeth was seven. To think of him doing that made me want to cry, so I imagined Annabeth had it a lot worse. The next day she knocked on my door and as soon as I opened the door, she flung herself into my arms.

Worried, I asked,"Annabeth are you still upset about Luke?" Well,duh, Thalia, I thought mentally.

She shook her head and said,"It's something else, Thals. Luke-he-he-I'm-"

I got what she was trying to say and I said,"Oh Annie, you're not. You can't be. Didn't he use protection?"

"I don't think he did one day," she said,"it was at school." I hugged her not saying anything and she sat down on my couch. "I don't know how I could let this go on."

"Well couldn't you just-" I started but she cut me off.

"God no! Thalia I'm completely against abortion. How could you even ask that," she said her eyes red and puffy. "Maybe I could tell Percy-"

"And what?" I asked looking at her,"You just expect him to be all understanding and still date you after this? I hate to break it to you, Annie, but he's not gonna date a pregnant girl."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I've gotta go, see you later Thals," she said as she walked out the door.

Annabeth's POV

I knocked on Percy's door and wiped my eyes, trying not to break down crying. He opened the door and said,"Annabeth, are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at Percy. "Well what's wrong ?"

"Percy," I said,trying to control myself,"I'm pregnant."

Percy stood there stuttering,"B-but you- h-how?"

"Why did I even come here? This was a mistake. I've gotta go. " I said turning to leave but Percy stopped me.

" Annabeth wait. This isn't your fault calm down," he said and I turned to him blurry-eyed. "I'll help you figure this out. I'm here for you. " I said nothing I just leaned into him and cried. He gave me a reassuring hug. " What are you going to do now?" He asked me.

" I'm gonna find someplace quiet to think,"


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I ran out of ideas gouge a new chapter for this story. I really can't think of anything else to make multiple chapters and I don't want to leave it unfinished. So I'm going to write any epilogue to sum up what happened and leave it at that. I hope you like this ending and feel free to check out my other stories. - greyowl23**

Percy's POV

A lot of stuff has happened the past ten months.

First, Luke finally got put away for rape and abuse. We went to court and the jury of course found Luke guilty because Annabeth being pregnant with his child was proud that couldn't be a lie. Speaking of Annabeth, let's get see how things have changed for her.

Annabeth decided to keep the child and had a beautiful son that looks just like her. He's got blonde hair and bold grey eyes. His name's Colin Andrew Chase. He's the cutesy thing I've ever seen. Annabeth had him during the summer five days before her birthday.

Oh and Thalia came out as a-sexual recently which means she doesn't like anyone in a romantic way. She's still best friends with "Annie" and she's hangs out with me now too. She also supported Annabeth through the whole court thing with Luke and was there when Annabeth had Colin. I wad there too. Which leads me to the last thing.

I've been dating Annabeth for the past ten months and I've been helping het raise Colin. I was there with her when the jury decided to put Luke away and I've stuck by het dude this whole time I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon either. I'm going to be there to raise Colin. I knew I liked that blond haired grey eyed girl since the moment I ran into her on the hallway. She has the cutesy smile that I finally got to see when she gave birth to Colin. The joy and happiness on her fave made me forget about all of the horrible stuff we went through to finally reach the happiest point in our lives. In a way, Colin being born gave Annabeth a new view at life. Her whole life she was rejected by her dad, step - mom and brothers. She thought having a family was overrated. Then Colin came along and she realized that she didn't want him to end up like het with no family to rely on. So she trashed her old perspective and gained a new one. She now knows that having a family is the greatest gift you could have whether you're protecting them or they're protecting you.

So this is everything that's happened and there's going to be something added on to this List tonight. I'm taking Annabeth out to dinner and I'm going to propose. I'm super excited and um hoping her answer will be yes.

Until wet meet again, peace out

\- Percy Jackson


End file.
